


The end days...

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Buffy Summers made mistakes. Now she's paying for them.





	The end days...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Buffy Summers belongs to Whedon and co.

Buffy Summers knew better times. Once she was the first among equals, she fought against men and monsters, her voice was heard all over the planet. These times have passed.

Buffy Summers has aged. Skin-deep, the scars made by merciless time are unnoticeable, but unlike flesh and bone, her mind is growing feebler as time passed. Her bearing is still proud and her attitude is still strong, but when on her own, she cannot hide from the truth and sees it clearly in the corners of her eyes, hears it from the blind spot behind her ears...

Buffy Summers is sick. Only the Slayers’ healing keeps her worn-out heart beating, and even that is growing thin. She does have her doctors and tries to appreciate the every little thing that they do for her, but this situation is becoming tedious, she can feel the stronger and stronger medicines interact with her body in ways that really shouldn’t be trod upon, and she is becoming tired and scared of the whole affair.

Buffy Summers is lonesome. Once she thought that she didn’t need allies – she had family and friends, but now Xander has become an enemy, Giles and Faith are lost, and Willow and Kennedy have their own path. And she doesn’t even want to think about her family...

Buffy Summers tends to close her window at night. If she does so, and closes the shutters, she may hide from the world outside – something that she never did when she was young. But when people age, they do change.

Buffy Summers used to shun the dark. Now Melinoe, the saffron-robed daemon queen of nightmares visits her every night, sometimes alongside her relatives – Nemesis-Retribution, Thanatos-Death, and the nearly all-powerful Nux, Mother Night herself.

When she was younger and just took on the role of the head Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers has made mistakes – and now she is paying for them.


End file.
